Penguins Days of Summer: The Red Squirrel Strikes Back
by penguin adventures
Summary: During a prison transfer the Red Squirrel escapes. Now the Red squirrel is heading to America to finish what he started...Revenge on the penguins. This time he plans to turn Private into a sleeper agent to destroy the penguins.
1. Skipper's Recap

After battling King Maurice, Egyptian Gods, Dr. blowhole, Daleks, Cyber-men, Nanite-Daleks, averting a multiverse-spanning disaster, escaping The Base in Virgina, surviving the age of dinosaurs(and avoiding extinction), and fighting off Savio and King Komodo Lord of the Dragons of Komodo we returned to the normal swing of things. Of course Unbenounced to us Officer X was there to witness our victory over the world's largests lizard to complete his folio of evidence. What Officer X has planned with this intel only time will tell…


	2. Chapter One: Prison Transfer gone wrong

August 27th 2015

Over the Pacific Ocean

Penguin Prison Plane

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard

(Agent 102's POV)

Agent 200 walked up behind me, "The Red Squirrel is contained." I turn to the King penguin and said, "Good work Agent 200," I said, "tell the guards not to fall for any of his tricks…we don't want a repeat of the Rockgut Sleeper incident." "I'll pass that Intel along," he replied, "He's not going to escape anytime soon Agent 102." "Well done," Nigel replied, "you bring pride to Penguin-kind and your fellow Rock hoppers." "What species of Penguin are you again," I asked. "That's classified," He replied, "some things are not meant to be learned Agent 102."

The voice of Agent 200 filled the room, "We're good down here…The Red Squirrel is secured." "Well Red," Nigel said looking at the screen, "looks like you have a one way ticket to the Penguin Prison in London." The Red Squirrel looked up at the camera and said, "This is not the end of The Red Squirrel…Super Special Agent Nigel." "Post more guards by The Squirrel's cage." "ETA to destination," Nigel asked. "1 hour," was the response from control, "The Megacarrier II is in position." "Why can't we just go directly to London…" "If the Humans spotted a Cargo Plane piloted by Penguins our cover would be blown," Nigel said. "good point," I replied.

1 hour later we found ourselves circling the Megacarrier II waiting for Permission to land. "This is Prison Plane one to Megacarrier II," I announced, "requesting permission to land." "This is Megacarrier II to Prison Plane One," The Air Traffic Controller replied, "you have permission to land. Runway Seven." "Excellent," Nigel replied. I positioned the plane to line up with the runway and then landed. Seventeen armed penguin guards when to the back of the aircraft and escorted the Squirrel in chains out of the plane. "Raise the ramp," I said. "It's stuck," Agent 200 replied. "I said Raise the Ramp!" And then the back of the plane exploded, "Evacuate! Evacuate!" The Crew of the Plane went down the emergency slides and the Megacarrier's fire department rushed over sirens blaring. With all the chaos we failed to noticed the Squirrel remove his chains and slip away. "who planted a bomb," I asked.

"Well the explosion is over," Nigel said, "and no one died so that's a relief." And then the remains of the Plane exploded ripping a hole in the runway revealing the hanger underneath. "Attention PAAT, IPSA, and Super Special Agent Nigel…" The Voice of the Red Squirrel taunted, "I…the Red Squirrel have escaped and I will finally have my revenge on America's Greatest Penguin Commandos!" "Who would that be," I said turning to Nigel. "Team Penguin," Nigel replied, "Skipper needs to be warned!" "Oh and if you think you're going to be warning them," The Red Squirrel replied, "think again." The Message ended and all the Heli-engines exploded. "engines have failed!" The Captain shouted, "Engaging Secondary hover mode!"

The Emergency Rotors under the Megacarrier II roared to life and stopped the fall of the Helicarrier a feature that was not on the original Megacarrier. But then the Emergency Rotors exploded as well and every penguin on the Helicarrier started to panic. Nigel and I rushed into the control room and found the crew in panic mode. "Is there anything you can do?" I asked. "Well Agent 102…there is one way," the Captain replied. Eight Thrusters deployed where the main rotors used to be and roared to live. "We're back in the Skies," I replied. "That not what the Emergency Thrusters are for," The Captain said, "they are designed to slow our descent in the event that all the Rotors failed." "Once we touch the Water we can send a distress signel." "Won't we sink," I asked. "Once it touches the water it will operated just like a normal Aircraft carrier." "Only with far more firepower," Nigel added. "Where is that Squirrel," I said.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Return of the Squirrel

Penguin HQ, New York

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski," I said, "I just received a report from the IPSA the Red Squirrel Escaped…" "The Red Squirrel…but we helped put him in Jail at the IPSA headquarters in Washington," Private said. "Well he escaped when they were trying to transfer him to the Penguin Prison in London," I replied. "Where is the Squirrel," Kowalski said. "All they said is this," I replied, "he's heading for us." "For us," Kowalski said, "oh this is not good." "Well if he was all the way in London he won't be here that quickly," Private said. "We must prepare!" I said, "Rico stock up on equipment! Kowalski…your on look out patrol!" Rico stocked up on equipment while Kowalski grabbed the binoculars and went topside. I turn to Private, "Any word from Nigel?"

"The Red Squirrel isn't taking any chances," Nigel said. "Uncle Nigel!" Private said. "Private," I said, "you helped him Take down the Squirrel before and I need you to do it again." "Yes Skipper," Private replied. "Good luck Private…Super Special Agent Nigel." Nigel and Private left leaving Me and Rico alone, "The Squirrel is approaching!" Kowalski shouted. "Rico let's give him a warm New York Welcome," I said. Rico nodded and we joined Kowalski topside. "Rico ready the Rocket Launcher…knockout grenades," I said. Rico readied his Rocket Launcher and aimed it at the approaching Squirrel. "Knock him out…" I said. But before Rico could do anything an acorn landed by us. "Gas masks!" I shouted. Rico hack up some Gas masks which all put on before the acorn released knock out gas. "Fire!" I shouted. Rico was about to pull the trigger when The Red Squirrel fired his Pain Cannon.

We all dropped to the ground in pain as a giant cage dropped down. "I win," The Squirrel mocked, "now where is the horned pony welding penguin…" "Private?" we all said. "yes," he replied. "Release them Squirrel!" Nigel shouted. The Squirrel turned his Pain Cannon on Nigel but it backfired. "Ah! The Pain!" he shouted. Nigel took advantage of this and punched the squirrel. But shortly afterward both of them were on the ground in pain. The Squirrel fought thru the pain then threw Nigel into the cage with us. "We should really stop meeting like this," He replied. "Now all I need to do is lure Private here," The Squirrel said. The Red Squirrel fired the Pain Cannon again and we all screamed in pain luring Private right into the Trap.

"Private get out of here lad!" Nigel said, "it's a Trap!" "Private!" I said, "Run! And no matter what happens don't look back!" "Too late!" The Red Squirrel said trapped Private in separate cage. "Private," I said, "What are you doing with Private!" "Behold the…sleeper machine!" Red replied. "The Sleeper Machine?" "Makes Sleepers," He replied, "that I can use to destroy team Penguin!" "Not so Fast Red!" Rockgut said. "Special Agent Rockgut what an unpleasant surprise," The Red Squirrel replied, "How goes the white widow hunt." "I'm taking you down red!" Rockgut replied, "use that sleeper machine and you enter a world of pain." "Take that Squirrel!" I said. "Quiet Candy corn," Rotgut replied, "I busy freeing your comrade."

"How are you going to do that?" Red replied from on the sleeper machine. "Skipper!" Private said, "Uncle Nigel!" "Private!" I shouted. "Stay strong soldier!" Nigel replied, "we going to rescue you!" A Red helicopter appeared and a claw clamped onto the machine. The Squirrel was holding the rope as the Helicopter flew away, "off to mother Russia," he said. "Russia…" Rockgut opened the cage we were in, "Red's back to his old tricks." "The Game's afoot," Nigel replied. "And The Red Squirrel is about to lose," I replied, "Rico signel the Super-Plane! Kowalski track that Helicopter!" "I have a lock!" Kowalski replied, "Also just I received an image from the IPSA…of Red's stronghold." I grabbed the image from Kowalski and said, "His stronghold is in the middle of the Kremlin!" "Red's clever I give him that," Rockgut replied. "It's seems the Squirrel is going back to his Cold War stomping grounds," Nigel replied.

"Commence Operation…" I said, "Squirrel beat down!" "Aye! Skipper!" Kowalski replied as we boarded the Super-Plane. The Plane took off and turned away from the Zoo. "This is the strangest aircraft I ever seen," Nigel said. "Don't ask," Kowalski replied. "Red is going back into his cold cell," Rockgut said. "We're coming for you Squirrel," I added, "Initiate Warp Drive!" The Pilot complied and we rocketed toward Moscow and The Red Squirrel…

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Moscow

Outside Moscow

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski anything," Skipper said. "I have a visual on The Kremlin," I replied, "and a lot of guards…" "Define a lot of guards," Skipper replied. "oh…around 500," I replied. "we can take them," Skipper said. "Not a signel Dalek Ship in sight," I added. "Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico shouted pointed at something. "Kowalski hand me those bincolars," Skipper said. I handed him the bincolars, "bingo an unguarded door," he said.

Skipper took point and we all followed him until we reached the door. Skipper went to open it, "Wait," Nigel said, "it could be booty trapped." "Kowalski crack that keypad!" I hooked up my smart phone to the pad, "this is easy," I replied. A few seconds later, "we're in," I said. Skipper opened the door and ducked as a giant arrow flew by, "you call that booty trap?" "Alert! Alert! Intruders detected! Intruders detected!" an alarm said. "Go!" Skipper shouted and we all rushed into the building. "so he might not even be in here," I said. "No The Red Squirrel is here," Rockgut said, "I can feel it."

We walked down a hallway and ran right into some guards. "smoked salmon!" Skipper exclaimed. We turned around and found more guards, "Eggs and Bacon! Good this is another hallway!" we turned to escape a different way on the intersection but found that we were surround on all four sides. "I guess we have to go up," Skipper said. We stacked and Skipper slid one of the ceiling tiles aside only to have a gun aimed at his face. "Rico!" Skipper said, "tell me you have smoke bombs!" Rico threw a smoke bomb to the ground covering out escape. "this must be the Squirrel stronghold," Kowalski said. "Rico take down this door," Skipper said.

The Door hit the ground with a bang and we assumed our battlestance. "This ends now," Rockgut said. "Well Red," Nigel said, "Shall we finish this…" "Yes," The Red Squirrel said, "Private finish them!" The Squirrel snapped and Private charged at us. "He's been turned into a sleeper," I said, "we're too late…" "Private," Skipper said, "if you're still in there listen to me!" Private sent Skipper flying across the room, "Excellent roundhouse!" Skipper said before passing out. "capture Private…I'm handle the Squirrel," Rockgut said before charging at the squirrel. "Rico," Nigel said, "Knock him out!" Rico readied a knockout grenade and prepared to throw it. I stared at Private and said "As long as the Red Squirrel doesn't find out about the…" "Emergency!" The Squirrel shouted. Private then took us all out with his hyper-cute me and my big mouth.

"Yes," Red said, "I win The Red Squirrel is…" Rockgut punched The Red Squirrel and the two of them struggled. Skipper regain consciousness and engaged Private. Private hit Skipper again as the Russian Guards arrived. "Private," Skipper said as I regain consciousness, "I know you're still in their…you are not the Red Squirrel mind puppet! Fight it! Fight!" "He is my mind puppet!" "He is not your mind puppet!" I said. "Is!" "Isn't!" "is!" "Isn't!" "is!" I got an idea and said, "is!" "Isn't!" "Is!" "Isn't!" The Squirrel said before realizing the trick, "Noooo!" Private broke from the Squirrel's brainwashing and blinded The Squirrel with a flashlight. "Ah! It burns!" the squirrel replied as more guards entered… "It is Skipper!" a heavy Russian accent said, "Kill him!"

"That's our cue to bug out," Skipper said, "Run!" The Squirrel escaped, "Red's getting away!" I said. "Get back here Red Squirrel!" Rockgut said as he ran after him. "Skipper!" Nigel said, "this way!" "It's good to have you back Private," Skipper replied. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb to cover our escape again as we slipped out of the room. "The Penguins escaped!" "find them!" "When did you become Public enemy number one in Russia?" "Let's just say it involved Daleks," I replied. "Kowalski status report!" "This air duct should lead us to the exterior wall." "Should?" "Okay this air duct will lead us to the outside wall!"

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: escape from the Kremlin

The Kremlin Moscow, Russia

1:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"End of the line," Nigel said. "Rico drill!" I said. Rico hacked up a drill which I used to unscrew the vent. Once it was loose I kicked the vent cover off and we all jumped to the courtyard below. "All the guards would be looking for us inside," Kowalski said. "By the time they realized we're outside we're be long gone," Nigel added. "ha! And they are supposed to be one of the best militaries in the world," I said, "they don't even have enough guards for their military HQ." "Then who are they?" Private asked as 900 guards surrounded us. "I thought you said their was only 500 guards!" I shouted.

"I was wrong," Kowalski replied. "IF we don't survive this," I said, "it was a honor serving with you." "likewise," Nigel replied, "now let's make our escape!" "We strike hard and we strike fast!" We started to take out guards Kowalski, Private, Nigel and I engaged the guards in flipper-to-hand combat. All 900 guard went down without a fight, "That was easy," I said. "Get me out of this cage!" The Red Squirrel shouted. "Not a chance you're going away for a long time Red," Rockgut said, "I see you been busy." "Mission accomplished," I said, "now let's blow this popsicle stand!" "I'll take point," Nigel replied.

We followed Nigel but didn't get very far as the Russian Army arrived. "The Penguins must be captured," a captain said. "Rico cover our escape!" Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and started firing at the approaching army. Several vehicle blow up, "Rico I said cover our escape! Not provide cover fire!" "sorry," Rico said as he hacked up a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared we were already running out the tourist gate perfectly hidden in the crowd.

Shortly…outside Moscow

The Super-Plane

"Now that's what I call a mission accomplished," I said as a Prison Plane lands next to us. The ramp lowered and seven penguin guards carefully wheeled the cage up the ramp and inside. The Red Squirrel had the last word, "This is not the End of the Red Squirrel! I will return and you penguins will pay!" "We'll see about that Red," Rockgut replied as he climbed aboard the plane right before the ramp closed with a satisfying thud. Nigel climbed into the cockpit, "Well tallyho chaps," he said, "I make sure my superiors back at Headquarter give you metals for this."

The Prison Plane took off into the Russian afternoon as we boarded the Super-Plane. I turn to the pilot and said, "plot a course to New York!" "Skipper the Russian Military has caught up with us and they brought tanks," Kowalski said. "Fire everything," I said. Once the plane was in the air the missiles were launched and the laser started firing away. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "we have fighter jets!" "Initiate Warp drive!" I shouted, "back to New York!" The pilot engaged warp drive and the plane rocketed away back to Central Park. "That was I close one," Private replied. "too close," I added.

"New York in sight!" Kowalski said. "Excelente!" I said, "Mission accomplished!" "What about The Red Squirrel?" Private asked. "Private I doubt we have to deal with him anytime soon," I replied. "He's being locked in the most secure Penguin Prison on earth," Kowalski said. "Now back to protecting the Zoo and this city!" I said. "This is your captain speaking," Kowalski said, "we're be arriving in Central Park momentarily." "And Alice won't suspect a thing," I assured Private.


	6. Epilogue: The slammer

Penguin Prison London

(Red's POV)

Two Penguin guards threw me harshly in the cell. "You're going be in here a long time Red," one of the Guards said. "Excellent work," the Prison warden said, "it seems we meet again squirrel…your not escaping this time." "I will wait fifty years to escape this cell if I have to," I replied. "You're be long dead by then," The warden said, "I heard you're on you're last legs." "Keep an extra eye on him," he told the guards, "don't fall for any of his tricks." "Sir," the Guards replied.

"Lunch in ten minutes!" The cellblock intercom announced. "no shelled nuts!" the warden said, "and make sure he doesn't do anything with the acorns!" The Warden left and the guards watched my every move intently. This is not over Skipper soon the greatest penguin commandos will fall.

Meanwhile security room

(Nigel's POV)

"what is that Squirrel planning," Rockgut said. "he's not leaving that cell anytime soon," I said, "now where are the next shift of guards for that cell!" "Prisoner 198905 is being escorted to the cafeteria," one of the guard replied. "Escorted?" "Armed guards as the protocol states," the guard replied. "good, good," I said. "We finally have The Red Squirrel behind bars," Rockgut said, "he finally met his match."

"Special Agent Rockgut!" the warden said, "the Penguin prime minister is on line one!" Rockgut left the security room to make the call. "Well Red," I said, "welcome to your high security home." "The Red Squirrel is loose in the prison!" a guard shouted. "Then recapture him!" I shouted. "We are closing in on the escapee," another guard said. "Red Squirrel recaptured!" "lock him in Solitairy Confinement," the Prison warden said. "Right away sir," the guard replied. "And so begins the escape attempts of the Red Squirrel," I said, "post extra guards outside." "Yes sir," the warden replied as I left the room. The Red Squirrel is not escaping again…

 **The End**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
